


Weak

by orphan_account



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Help, I'm Bad At Summaries, Idiots in Love, Kissing, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25952017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: They were both weak for each other, always giving into what the other wanted.ORRitsu and Tsukasa being S O F T.
Relationships: Sakuma Ritsu/Suou Tsukasa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Weak

**Author's Note:**

> im bored so take ritsu and tsukasa being very gay and in love™
> 
> p.s. im bad at writing kisses
> 
> p̶.̶s̶.̶s̶.̶ ̶n̶a̶n̶a̶ ̶p̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶r̶e̶s̶p̶o̶n̶d̶ ̶t̶o̶ ̶m̶y̶ ̶m̶e̶s̶s̶a̶g̶e̶s̶ ̶q̶u̶i̶c̶k̶e̶r̶,̶ ̶i̶ ̶n̶e̶e̶d̶ ̶m̶o̶r̶e̶ ̶r̶i̶t̶s̶u̶k̶a̶s̶a̶ ̶f̶u̶e̶l̶

"E-Erm... I suppose... Since we are dating now, should we not celebrate somehow-? It is... An _exciting_ thing after all."

"Hm... ♪" Ritsu purred, wrapping his arms around Tsukasa. "Is that so? For me it was enough being with you but... If that makes you happy, sure~ What do you want to do?"

Tsukasa smiled at him fondly. "Mm... I enjoy being with you as well. However... I think there is someplace you would like." He definitely has an idea and he's excited for it. "It will be _fun_ , I promise...~"

"Hm...?" Ritsu can't help but be curious - for once, he doesn't have any clue. Tsukasa knew how to surprise him, as always. "That's not fair, Suuchan...~" He decides to leans against him, being affectionate again. "Mhmm... but okay, I'll wait..."

"What do you mean "not fair"? You can only _surprise_ me so many times before I return the favor, fufu~" Tsukasa giggles, patting the other's head, allowing him to rest against him now. "Mm. It is a _date_ then~ I am quite excited~"

"But I want to know..." Ritsu is like a cat right now, not only for his curiosity, but for wanting so much attention, because he is already nuzzling against Tsukasa, demanding more pats. At least, he is content. "Yay...~ A date with Suuchan... ♪"

"Ritsu-senpai... Hmph. I politely decline~ You will know once we get there. All I can say is that I know for certain you will enjoy yourself~" He gives in right away, ruffling the other's hair and petting him, happy to do so. "S-Silly..."

"Suuchan is mean.." He isn't mad, just being a baby like always. Even so he smiled, because he was happy with Tsukasa's attention.

"I could be meaner...~" Tsukasa eggs Ritsu on further, finding enjoyment from seeing Ritsu acting this way.

"Do you want to be eaten that much?" Ritsu laughed, kissing the other's cheek. "Kidding~ Kidding~ I still love Suuchan."

"D-Do not say _strange_ things, Ritsu--"  
That kiss did distract him from scolding the other thankfully. Hearing that though, he blushed. "H-Hm... What... Do you love about me, Ritsu-senpai? I realize this is a silly question after this long... But, I am curious."

Ritsu smiled at him, pulling away for a little, he just wanted to look at him. "Hm... I think it was in the Judgement live, when I saw that our Suekko-chan was more than an annoying kid~"

While he was talking, Ritsu was caressing the other's hair, playing with it. "Suuchan is brave... strong, more than we know, no matter what happens. ... Those are things that I would like to be sometimes... So I really admire Suuchan... Even your stubborness, thanks to that... it helped us a lot." This time he smiled more softly.

"Suuchan is kind, a goodhearted boy... and I like the light I see in your eyes sometimes... My Suuchan is still very innocent and naive and that is... the "light" I'm always seeking. Sometimes I get worried about you but... In fact I don't want you to change... And the most important factor - you spoil me a lot, fufu~"

"... Ritsu-senpai..." He had forgotten how romantic Ritsu could be at times. Such words, that expression... Tsukasa knew without a shred of doubt that the other loved him. It was strange, being loved this much- It made him so happy, he wondered if he was perhaps dreaming. Smiling, he cupped the other's cheeks gently, pulling him close so he could give him a soft, loving kiss. Breaking the kiss finally, he keeps their faces close, whispering now.

"It is... Because of you, Ritsu-senpai. All this time you have been protecting me, teaching me to become better... When I first met you... I was a brat who had never been put in his place. I spoke harshly, I pushed everyone away, thinking it was best to remain alone and do what was expected of me. It was only when I met you that... I begun to live. Now, I look forward to a future with everyone I love... Especially you. I am... Truly grateful."

He giggled, brushing their noses together playfully. "I shall _spoil_ you until the day I die... My gallant _knight~_ "

"That sounds good... ♪ Always being spoiled~" Giggling again, Ritsu pulled away for a bit, just to take one of the redhead's hands, kissing the back of them. "My beautiful King..."

"G-Gh... You make it sound as if I am a _princess_ rather than a _King~_ Hm, but... Being protected by you does not sound so bad. I shall do my best to protect you as well, my love~" His cheeks go warm at that kiss, always surprised by the other's actions.   
"R-Ritsu-senpai..." He looks away, shy now. "G-Gh... That is unfair-. M-My heart is racing now, you awful man...~"

When Tsukasa leans in to kiss him, he stops just before their lips touch, staring at him for a moment and smiling... Brushing his hair away from his face. "... You are quite _handsome_ , I must say...~" He says, pressing their lips together before the other has a chance to tease him over what he said.

Ritsu wasn't susprised at what Tsukasa said -and did-, he knew how he was, and of course he will tease him later anyway. For now, he just closes his eyes, returning the kiss.

"Mh... Ritsu..~ " Threading his fingers through his hair, he kisses him sweetly and gently until he has to pull away for air. He smiles at him warmly before leaning down to bury his face in his neck, nestling against him like a needy kitten.

Noticing what Tsukasa does, he chuckles, nuzzling his head against the other's. Now they were two needy kittens. "So... What did you say before?" The ravenette left a sweet, chaste kiss on Tsukasa's neck before he spoke again. "That I am...? I didn't hear it well~"

Hearing that, he holds onto Ritsu more tightly, embarrassed-- Of course, he expected that but he didnt want to let him have his way this time.  
"Hm... How unfortunate~ That kiss was so wonderful, I forgot what I said~"

Ritsu was not going to give up, in any case that just amuses him, laughing softly once again. "Mhmm... is that so?" Ritsu turns his face, to whisper softly against the other's temple, "Should I stop kissing you, then...? I don't want Suuchan to forget anything more...~"

Tsukasa groans against him, he's determined to not cave. Pulling away now, he just... pouts, making those eyes he knows Ritsu cant stand. "I..if... You do not wish to _kiss_ me anymore then... I suppose I have to respect your choice, senpai..." He looks up at Ritsu, fake tears swelling in his eyes.

"... Suuchaaan." He looked away, he was too weak to that face but... he didn't want to lose either. "I want to kiss you but... hmm~ Let's make a deal, Suuchan..." Ritsu gently touched the other's cheek, whispering softly very close to him... trying to tempt Tsukasa. "I will kiss you... anytime you want... If you tell me what you said before ~"

"R-Ritsu--... "He almost whined- He didn't want to give in, he was so stubborn. His pride would be hurt-- but, he was far too weak to Ritsu, especially when he spoke like that. Looking away cranky, he puffs his cheeks, mumbling quietly.  
"I... may have perhaps said... That you are _handsome_..." The last word was said so quiet, it was barely heard but he'd said it. "Y-You awful man."

"Perhaps?" He can't help but laugh, finally kissing the other's lips, sweetly. He didn't wanted to make Tsukasa too cranky. "Okay... I'll be good this time, you should be grateful to your handsome senpai." Ritsu leans again, but this time pressed his lips against his lover's cheek. Again he whispered softly, very close to him, "But, you know... there is a person who is more handsome than me... And he is here, with me..."

"Ritsu-senpai..." Tsukasa glances at the other when he says that, looking a little worried, maybe even jealous--.  
"E-Eh-? Who might that be? There is no one else here other than--"

Yes. He is dumb.

He goes even redder when he realizes Ritsu was talking about him and he covers his face in shame. "A-Ah-. Y-You _flatter_ me far too much, Ritsu-senpai..."

"Suuchan..." Ritsu looked away, trying his best not too laugh to much when he pulled away. His boyfriend was so dumb yet so adorable, he can't help it.

"Of course I am... talking about you." He kisses the other's temple softly, once he was able to calm down. He smiles at Tsukasa, fondly again. "Hm... I don't think so... Suuchan deserves to hear even more kind words and praises."

"D-Don't you _dare_ laugh... Awful." He sighs. Even though he's embarrassed, Ritsu is being so sweet with him he can't stay cranky... He slowly looks at him, smiling a bit.  
"H-Hm... I am not like you, used to being showered in praises...~" Shyly, he kisses his cheek, forehead pressed against his own.

"I... Love you, Ritsu-senpai... H-How unfair, Even when you _tease_ me to no end, I _melt_ just at the sight of you..."

"That's why I'm here... To tell Suuchan everyday how beautiful he is~" He smiled after feeling that kiss, closing his eyes as soon as he feel Tsukasa's forehead pressed against his.

"I love you too..." He whispers softly again, he can't help but want to spoil the other.

"... Ritsu-senpai... My _knight...~_ " He giggles softly, just remaining close.... He feels so happy and warm now, he wants to stay like this for a while. "W-Well... I suppose I cannot deny you are quite gentle with me, at least more than you usually are~" He smiles, arms wrapping around his neck, leaning his head against his shoulder now, just relaxing now. "Admittedly, I... Am _weak_ to you as well. There is no one else I spoil as much as you."

* * *

Gripping tightly onto the soft plushie, Tsukasa stared at the solem expression planted on its face. It looked just like Ritsu - he still wonders how Rei had gotten it in the first place. It was an unexpected gift he received from the UNDEAD unit leader on his birthday earlier this year oddly enough.

He looked both left and right, making sure no one else was in sight - as if he was committing the world's worst crime in this very moment.

After making sure he was completely alone he planted a small kiss onto the plush's face. Even if it wasn't real it still felt very shameful to be doing such a ridiculous thing ...

"... Fufu~♪"

Once he heard Ritsu's laugh coming from the doorway he jumped up from his seat on the couch, accidentally dropping the plush on the floor in embarrassment.

He's absolutely going to pretend it didnt happen. "H-Hm-? What is so funny, Ritsu-senpai?"

"Hm... Maybe you should kiss me instead of that plush, you know ~"

"R-Ritsu-senpai?" He chokes, "H-Hmph. If you want a _kiss_ then all you have to do is ask, there is no need to insinuate such a thing-" is he really denying it even when Ritsu definitely saw him? Yes.

"Are you sure...? If Suuchan kisses another thing instead of me maybe you don't really want my kisses..." Ritsu made his way over to the couch and sat next to Tsukasa.

"E-Ehh-?! Where did this come from-? Do not make such _accusations_! I _kiss_ you plenty-- B-Besides, I already told you I did not do it-!"

"...Fufufu~" He placed both hands on Tsukasa cheeks, smooching him. "Hm ~"

"Wh-What are you-- R-Ritsu--?!"  
He groaned against his lips, cranky that he'd kissed him so suddenly after teasing him. Soon enough though, he begins to melt into the kiss, enjoying it. He's weak to the other after all. "Mmh... You... _Devil_..."

"But you love me...~ " Ritsu whispers against the other's lips, slowly pulling away later. "My Suekko-chan ♪"

"... O-Of course I do... "  
He admits, sighing when the other pulls away finally. However, Tsukasa lightly tugs him close again, making a pouty face. "Why did you stop? I want another... You awful man-."

"So cute..." He smiled softly, Ritsu can't help but be weak to him once again. "And then you say you aren't needy... ~" Ritsu leaves some short but sweet, slowly kisses on the other's lips, even giggling against them sometimes.

"H-Hmph-- If you think I am so "needy" then perhaps I should go back to kissing the-" He stops once Ritsu begins to kiss him again, satisfied now. He cant help but giggle as well, hearing the other so happy. "You are... The cute one."

Phew, that was close. He didn't want Tsukasa to get any more cranky, so he continued leaving sweet pecks on the other's lips "I am~ But Suuchan is cuter...♪"

"Ah... You are impossible to convince..." He sighs against his lips, smiling warmly at the other. Reaching up, he gently caresses the sides of his face... Squishing his cheeks then and giggling, being playful now. "Hehe~"

"Ggh..." He would usually hate that, but Tsukasa's hands are so soft and warm... that he just closes his eyes, leaning against one of his hands, like a kitten who wants more attention. "Suuchan...~"

"Ritsu-senpai?"  
He laughs at that, having expected him to get cranky but... Ritsu always surprises him. He smiles, not being so mean with him now... Instead caressing his face lovingly.  
"Hm... My Senpai~"

Being treated more lovingly is nice, so he tries to rub against his hands asking for more. He is a big cat.

"My cute Kouhai...~"

"Who is being _needy_ now~? Fufu~"  
Even so, Tsukasa continues to spoil him, leaning up to kiss his forehead softly. He keeps his face close, nuzzling their noses together happily.

"At least I admit it~ Because I need you to breathe, Suuchan..." Ritsu giggles after that kiss, nuzzling his nose against his as well. He felt so nice now...

"You need... _Me_ to breathe-? You need oxygen to breathe, not me-."  
He is dumb.  
He giggles now, pressing their lips together in a small, sweet kiss. "Silly~"

"Sometimes it's very hard to flirt with you, Suuchan..." He laughs. "I'm your silly...~"

"F-Flirt-? Why are you attempting to flirt with me? We are already together, yes?" He shakes his head, smiling, finding the other so cute right now.  
"Yes... My silly senpai~ I would not have it any other way~"

"Suuchan..." Ritsu giggles, Tsukasa will always amuse him. "It's true that we are dating but... Why should I stop? Suuchan deserves to hear nice things, always, and I want you to still be in love with me so... ♪" Giggling again, he kisses the other's nose, "Nnghh...~"

"I will always be in love with you, Ritsu-senpai~ But... I see what you are saying now. I suppose your... _Flirtatious_ comments do make my heart race.." He admits, going a little red now thanks to that kiss. "I would like for you to remain in love with me as well..."

"... Fufu, then I'm doing a good job ♪" He smiles more fondly at him, pressing his forehead against Tsukasa's. "You made my heart race too, everytime I see you smiling at me... Or hearing your beatutiful voice...~"

"H-Hmph. Yes, I suppose... I can admit, you are very good at wooing me."  
He blushes softly, smiling now that they're so close. He places a hand on his chest, feeling his gentle heartbeat. "But... I always speak to you-- A-And I am usually smiling... Y-You silly..."

Noticing that, Ritsu smiles gently at him, taking his hand to kiss his knuckles. Then he whispers softly, against the other's skin, "... That's right. So you can imagine, how much you make a mess of me... Everytime, Maybe I act cool, but in the end... I'm always falling for you..."

"Ritsu-senpai ..." His breath hitches, he's already flustered from the kiss, and hearing those words just makes him lose it completely. He raises his other hand to cover his mouth, eyes squeezing shut. He's so red.. "H-How can you say such things so _shamelessly_? A-Awful..."

"What did I say? I was being romantic for once..." He giggles, leaning his head against the other's hand now that he's still close to it. "My sweet Suekko-chan is too shy...~"

"N-Nothing, you did not... Say anything _wrong_ , I..." He whines, looking away now, gently pushing him away with his hand on his face. "I-I am not-! H-Hmph-- Y-You are merely too shameless-!"

"Suuchan--" He growls, releasing his hand when he pulled away. "Suuchan said I didn't anything wrong yet you still pushed me..."

"Ah, I-- I did not mean to-- " He feels bad. Sighing, the redhead pushed down his embarrassment for a moment so he could wrap his arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. "I apologize. I merely... Became _flustered_... But I truly... Love when you speak like that..."

He wasn't in the mood to be touched now but... Tsukasa made the effort to apologize, right? He sighs softly, and then smiles a little. "Silly Suuchan..." Ritsu returns the gesture with one arm, gently caressing his back "I know, I know you're easily flustered..."

"Still, I... Should not burst out so _suddenly_. I upset you... I am truly sorry." His guilt lessens a little feeling Ritsu return the hug, a little smile on his lips as he rests his head against the other's chest. "How can I make it up to you?"

"Ggh... it's okay, Suuchan. It's fine." Little by little he's more comfortable, so he presses his lips on the other's head. "You don't need to... Just, let me be like this with you for a while, okay? ~"

"... You are too _soft_ at times... Sena-senpai would have surely made me do a Seiza." He giggles softly, giving a nod then and nuzzling against his chest, happy now. "I thank you for being patient with me, Ritsu."

"Eh~ I'm not a demon... but a vampire ♪" Seeing Tsukasa doing that made him smile, now he's hugging him with both arms, still caressing his back. "I should be the one to say that..."

"Yes... I realize this~ I am grateful you are... So _gentle_ with me... " The younger one nestles against him, humming happily now that they're so close. He even presses small, quick kisses to his chest. "You? But... Ritsu, you do not need to thank me for anything?"

"Nngh... It's impossible not to... when you're this cute, Suuchan..." Ritsu wanted to return the kisses, but on the other's head. Then he whisped softly, against his hair "I need to. You've always take care of me, Suuchan... Even if I'm a hassle, you are here, by my side..."

"Gh... If you do not _scold_ me for my reckless behaviour, I will become a "brat" once again~" He laughs, enjoying those kisses... He lifts his head then. "... We look after eachother, yes? You have looked after me as well, Ritsu. Even when I am stubborn and crude."

"Fufufu... Don't worry my Suekko-chan, when you do something that turns really bad, I'll scold you...♪"

"I-It won't come to that point, I hope."

Now that Ritsu can see him properly, he steals a kiss from the other's lips, smiling against them when he pulled away. "Yes... that's better, I think~"

Tsukasa's eyes widen a little at that sudden kiss, his cheeks going red again. "R-Ritsu-?" His surprised expression quickly changes to warm... He smiles, leaning in this time to press small, soft kisses to his cheeks. "Sneaky, you~"

"Hmm... I am? Maybe, who knows ... "

"Do not feign innocence now~ Awful man~" He chuckles, being affectionate with him nonetheless, pulling him in again for a sweet kiss to his lips.

"Eeh~ But I'm innocent and pure... Suuchan is evil...~" He laughs softly again, returning the kiss.

"Those would be the last words I would use to describe you. Need I remind you of all the things you had told me last night?" He teases, gently tapping his nose before pulling away. "Hmph.. I am far from evil. That would be Sena-senpai."

"I don't know what are you talking about...~" He blinks at that. For now he decides to kiss his cheek one last time, before he pulled away too. "Hm... Even if I agree, Suuchan is a brat too, sometimes~"

"Hmph... It seems you have forgotten. How awful of you ... " He pouts like the baby he is, looking away from him. Hearing that, he puffs his cheeks, arms crossing. "N-Not always-! I do my best to _behave_ usually-! "

"Usually..." Ritsu laughed softly, soon leaning against Tsukasa since he is still in an affectionate mood. "Hm... and of course I didn't forget it. I wouldn't never, forget any moment I've had with you, Suuchan..."

"Yes, usually! I have not misbehaved lately, have I-?!" He whined like the baby he is, squinting at him.  
"Oh, Good. Otherwise I would have had to remind you~" He sighed but soon smiled, reaching up to pet his head now that he was close. "You remind me of a cat, ehe~"

"Fufufu... Suuchan's reactions are very cute." Ritsu closes his eyes, he like those pats a lot. "Hm... I don't mind being a cat if it's for you, Suuchan~ Nyaa~"

"H-Hmph. Please do not find _entertainment_ in my outbursts-."  
That makes him blush and laugh, finding Ritsu cute. He ruffles his hair like he would a fluffy cat. "Like our musketeer _costumes_? Ehe~ You looked... Decent in the attire, I admit."

"Gghh..." Ritsu hums, totally happy and comfortable when the other does that, like the big cat he is. "Only decent? Suuchan should praise me more ... But Suuchan was very cute in that outfit too ...~"

"If I give you more praise, you will grow a big head...[*1] Well, bigger than it already is." He giggles, continuing to pet him. "You flatter me- You were the center of attention... Though, th-thank you. Just for that I might praise you a little.."

"You bully...~ You should spoil me instead of insult me... Suuchan is mean..." Even so he kissed his hand when he had the opportunity. He is still very affectionate. "Hm... I don't need that. I prefer Suuchan's attention...~"

His expression softens at that gesture and those words... He sighs, feeling warmth in his chest. "It is... Difficult to deny you when you are like this. How unfair.."

Ritsu puffed his cheeks, but soon he smiles fondly too. Again, Tsukasa is his biggest weakness. "I was only saying the truth, my Suuchan...~"

"..."  
Tsukasa too, puffs his cheeks. Ritsu is being so sweet, so loving... The younger one can't help but fall more for him, just as weak for him. Abruptly he wraps his arms around his neck, tugging him close. "I want to cuddle. Carry me. I will not ask again."

"Oh~?" He laughs, of course, he is not going to deny him that. Especially when he loves cuddling. "It's an order from my King, I suppose...? Then I should obey~" Without thinking it, he holds Tsukasa in his lap, bridal style, giggling after that.

"Yes, an order with utmost urgency~"  
He clings tightly to the other, face close to his. Smiling now, the younger one begins to press butterfly-like kisses to his cheek while he carries him, content now. "Ritsu-senpai... My wonderful _Knight~_ "

"Ggh...♪" Ritsu giggles like the idiot in love that he is, and so he decides to return the kisses, pressing his lips against the other's cheek too "Fufu, my cute and brave King...~"

Hearing Ritsu so giggly and affectionate makes his heart swell... He loves it when the other is happy.  
"Hm, no. I am.. Supposed to be spoiling _you_.." He peppers all over his face with kisses; His nose, forehead, cheeks... Until eventually giving him a sweet one on the lips.

"I'm not going to complain then...~" Ritsu closes his eyes, cheeks a bit red but this time he didn't care. He was happy to be this spoiled "Nngh..." The black-haired smiled against the other's lips, returning the gesture as sweet as he can.

"Indeed~ Your... King is giving you all the affection you could ever desire, after all..." He struggled to say that, going red but he wants to make the other happy. He broke the kiss only to press more, shorter but loving ones against his lips repeatedly. "Hehe~"

"Nngh... Suuchan..." He's feeling his cheeks flush a bit more red now, but he can't help it when Tsukasa was acting like this. For now though, he won't complain, he just tries to return every kiss. "You're killing me... it's not fair..."

"Killing? Ah- Please do not d--"  
He's about to make a silly comment like usual but he notices Ritsu's red cheeks. He cant help but giggle, seeing now he's just being dramatic. He smooches his cheek now. "Ehe~ Who is the "tomato" now? Hm... Should I apologize and stop?"

"Noo... don't stop..." Ritsu puffed his cheeks a little after receiving that kiss- Even if he is a bit flushed now he still wanted to be spoiled. "This is your fault because Suuchan is too cute... But I need your attention, so don't stop...~"

"My fault? Shall I take responsibility then?" He giggles, he hasn't seen Ritsu this red in a while.  
"Very well then...~" He cups his cheeks suddenly, kissing him long and passionately until the other is out of breath... He wants to make him more flushed, if it were possible.

"Suuchan..." the other's name was in his thoughts - He didn't expect a kiss like that, but of course he is not going to complain, he's trying to return the kiss, just as passionately as Tsukasa. Ritsu's cheeks were more red, but he doesn't mind this time.

"Mmh... Ritsu~" He whispers, hands holding him close, needily asking for more. As much as he would like to always be kissing him, the need for air makes him break the kiss- Though, he keeps his lips close, brushing against the other's while he's panting, catching his breath.

Ritsu sighs against his lover's lips. He liked it a lot, so he's glad he still can feel Tsukasa's lips against own. It tickles a bit, but he doesn't mind. "Suuchan...~ Ah... you should... do this more often..."

"Y-You devil... You would have me do it always at this rate..." He giggles, giving him more, shorter but loving kisses since they're still close. "See? You are the _needy_ one~"

"And that's bad?" He's starting to feel a little tired, so carefully he leaves Tsukasa on the couch. But as soon as he can, he holds him again by the waist, trying to being very close again. "Nngh... I said it, I need you, Suuchan...~"

" ... I suppose not. I am yours, therefore I should kiss you as much as you like, yes~? " Smiling against his lips, placing his hands on the other's chest, happy to be this close. "A-Again with that, needing me... I am here, yes? I am all yours."

"Suuchan finally understands it...~" Ritsu giggles softly, against the other's lips, like the absolutely idiot he is. "Nngh... I'm yours too~ but you're so important to me, Suuchan... I can't help it, I always need you..."

"Ritsu... You truly know how to make me _swoon_ , dont you? I need you as well... Just as much..." He giggles, gently nipping at his bottom lip playfully.  
"If someone were to overhear us like this, talking about "needing" each other- They would misunderstand."

"Ggh...~" Ritsu sighs, content with that gesture. Then he decides to do the same, nipping his lip as well, softly. "Fufu, what a dirty mind then, right? For once I was telling my Suuchan how much I love him...~"

He cant help but squeak a little, that action making him blush. "For once? That makes it sound as if more often than not you have _perverted_ thoughts... Hmph."

**Author's Note:**

> [1*] = when you tell someone they have a big head, it usually means you think they think very highly of themselves
> 
> did anyone else kiss their stuffed animals as a kid? asking for a friend. (shamelessly hides the fact that i still do it)
> 
> this was written for my DOM tsukasa agenda all along, you're welcome.
> 
> [the only context you need for this fic](https://twitter.com/moonlightcanary/status/1290174332266717185?s=19)


End file.
